


Library

by DreamCreamLou



Series: Sterek One Shots [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamCreamLou/pseuds/DreamCreamLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I didn’t take you as a Jane Austen fan Derek."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library

“Why exactly is it that you brought me with you?” Derek asked when they stepped out of the Camaro and Stiles smiled at him.

“Because, I needed someone to drive me since my baby is getting fixed _again_ , thanks to you and Scott.”

“You said you’d forgiven me.” Derek grumbled and Stiles smirked.

“I have, but it doesn’t change the fact that I don’t have a car right now. Besides, I love the attention I get when I step out of a car like this with a guy like you.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “I feel so loved.” He grabbed Stiles around the waist and the younger boy leaned up to kiss him with a smirk.

“Mh mh… you should…” he said, rubbing their noses together and Derek chuckled. “Come on. I wanna get this over with quickly so that we can go home and relax a bit before the others arrive.” Derek huffed.

“Like we’re actually going to relax. Last time you said that we barely made it before the others came, and it was pretty obvious what we’d been doing.”

Stiles shrugged. “It’s not my fault you have such a nice cock.”

“Thanks.” Derek said dryly and rolled his eyes, allowing his boyfriend to drag him inside the large building.

“Just do whatever you like, I’ll be back as soon as possible… it might take a while since I’ve got a shitload of book I need to find…” Stiles said with a sigh and Derek shrugged.

“Go on then, the faster you get this over with the faster we can go home.” Stiles gave a little nod and took a list out of his pocket, immediately heading for one of the large bookshelves, leaving Derek to stand awkwardly alone.

 

***

 

Stiles frowned as he looked around, trying to spot Derek but without any luck and his gaze landed on a girl around his age, perhaps a bit older and he walked over to her.

“Excuse me, have you seen a man with dark hair and a leather jacket?” he said when she looked up at him with a smile.

“The handsome one? Yeah, I saw him at the second section.” She said with a smile and pointed at a bunch of chairs, sitting around two big bookshelves.

“Okay, thanks.” He gave her a smile and turned around, walking towards the chairs.

When he reached them Derek was sitting with a book in his hand, seeming completely lost to the world and Stiles chuckled when he noticed the name of the book.

“I didn’t take you as a Jane Austen fan Derek.” The older man looked up and his cheeks turned a bit red but he rolled his eyes.

“I’m not a fan, I just think her writing is interesting and her stories are pretty good.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow. “You’re a fan and you can’t deny it.” He said and smiled at the glare he got from the werewolf. “Come on, let’s get home. We have two hours before the others arrive and I have a lot of things I have to do before they get there.”

“Of course. Does that involve your ass on my cock?” Derek said with a smirk and Stiles threw him a grin.

“You know me so well.”


End file.
